


boyfriend

by yeosangly



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I love my boys, M/M, but so is jisung, dont anger him, idk how to tag, ily nana, jisung is tiny, minho is a confident gay, minho is done, minsung - Freeform, powerful couple, this is the best i could think of for a birthday gift, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangly/pseuds/yeosangly
Summary: Minho's day had been terrible, but maybe a certain stranger could change that.





	boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LIXCUM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIXCUM/gifts).



> so !! this is an edited version of one of my first fics because the old one was horrible (this isnt any better tho lol) 
> 
> idk its kinda a mess but enjoy ??

Minho entered the small pub with an annoyed sigh; his day had been, to say the least, horrible. He sat down on the bar and ordered himself a cocktail, burying his face in his palms as he recalled the events that happened today.

He had been quite unfortunate to pass by his parents on his way to work – he hadn't seen them since he moved out a few years ago; though it seemed as it hadn't been so long. The disgusted glares that they sent him, along with whispered insult such as 'fag' and 'sick in the head' hadn't been the best way to start his morning. The boy hadn't let the couple get to him, only being quick to give them the finger and continue his walk towards the bus stop – not before having his father bump into him and say it was an 'accident'.

The boy had been lucky enough to get his wallet either lost or stolen as he was taking the bus, and he had realized he can't find the petite leather object way too late to be able to search for it. He usually drove to work, but today he had found out that his car wouldn't work – as if he could get it fixed right now; even without having lost his wallet, he didn't have a lot of money to spare.

It was even worse, as he had been also greeted by a ticket stuffed under the vehicle's windshield wipers – apparently, he had parked in a wrong area. And to top it off, the poor car had been also vandalized by someone – truly an amusing thing to do. The machine was covered with spray paint, along with quite a few scratches, and it would surely cost a fortune to get it fixed – Minho had almost cried on the spot when he'd thought about that.

All those little bumps in his morning had caused him to be late for work – though that was something that happened pretty often – and this time, his boss had had enough of it and instead of a greeting, Minho had gotten a "you're fired!' from the older man; now he didn't even have a way to gain money to get that car fixed.

 

 

 

 

After trying to get his job back with begs and empty promises directed at his boss – not achieving success – Minho had decided to go to the park to have a nice, calming walk to ease his nerves and relax a bit since a painful headache was already building up. He had been quite unlucky to choose this exact day – only a few minutes in, the once clear and sunny sky had opened up and a generous amount of rain fell down, leaving the poor boy soaking wet, far from his apartment, with little to no money in his pockets.

The brunet had groaned in annoyance, wiping the raindrops off of his eyes – he surely appeared quite miserable to whoever took notice of him; he had been relieved to spot the small pub across the park, and he'd been fast to run towards it to hide from the storm until it calmed down.

 

 

 

 

Considering the fact that this was probably one of the worst days in his whole life – and that luck just didn't seem to like him – it was no surprise to Minho when he felt a hand brush against his ass as a buff looking guy took a seat next to him, accompanied by a bickering, bark-like laugh escaping the male's mouth.

"What are you doing here all alone, pretty boy?" the man snickered, ordering the waiter to bring him a beer as his hand found its way to the younger boy's thigh. Minho sighed – this day sucked enough already, and he really didn't want to end it with catcalls and inappropriate touching by some random guy who probably was just desperate to get laid.

He rolled his eyes and inhaled deeply, visibly annoyed. "None of your business," the boy sneered through gritted teeth, "now please fuck off." He slapped the man's hand off of his thigh, picking up his cocktail and sucking on the straw of the drink – he really needed the alcohol right now, but the male wouldn't leave him just yet.

"Damn, you'd give pretty nice blowjobs with that pretty little mouth of yours," the man teased a bit too loudly, catching the attention of a few people around them. Minho didn't reply – he just took his phone in hands to distract himself, because if he didn't, he'd snap.

The elder laughed at his behavior. "Now, now, pretty boy," he smirked, "didn't your parents teach you it's disrespectful to be on your phone while talking to someone?" the man looked at Minho with a fake pout, and the brunet tried not to flinch at the mention of his parents.

"Didn't yours teach you not to assault people?" he shot back, glancing through the windows – he just wanted to go home, but it was still raining heavily outside.

The guy patted his chest proudly. "I'm a grown man, aren't I? So I can do whatever I want," he leaned towards Minho, "and right now I wanna do you." He smirked, grabbing the boy's ass and squeezing it. The younger saw red – that man wouldn't leave him alone anytime soon.

Just as Minho went to shove his hand away, with the corner of his eye he saw someone flashing by and hitting the guy square in the jaw, causing the assaulter to stumble back and fall on the ground. The brunet looked at his savior – it was a boy who seemed slightly younger than him, and he was quite short as well. Though, as Minho noticed, his strength made up for his height – it was better not to mess with him.

The boy was cute, and pretty handsome too. He had chubby cheeks – which reminded Minho of a chipmunk – and fluffy, purple hair, slightly parted in the front as to reveal his forehead. The male noticed that Minho was staring, and he flashed the brunet a quick smile before turning his attention back to the guy he'd just hit.

 

 

  -

 

 

Jisung's day had been pretty long and tiring, but he couldn't lie that it had been quite successful.

In the past month, he'd faced a very rough writer's block – the boy wasn't able to write a single word – and he'd been really annoyed with himself and everyone in overall as he felt pretty much useless; today, he finally crawled out of the hole he'd fallen into all those days ago, much to his relief.

He'd met up with his groupmates – Chan and Changbin – and had shown them the lyrics he'd written the night before, and he was pleased to find out that they approved of them; the two boys were ecstatic to finally have Jisung back and at his best once more; his lack of motivation and inspiration had really hit them hard, and prevented the trio from doing the amount of work they wished to – thus having to cut close the day they'd drop their album.

The three of them had spent hours today working on the lyrics, perfecting them even more and then recording, practicing, and finishing up the songs that the album was going to consist of. Since they were quite organized, it hadn't taken too long to wrap up everything and at eleven at night, Chan had closed up their studio and shoved them out, telling them that they needed rest. They insisted on staying back with him and helping him out, but he'd said that a friend of his would come to pick him up so they shouldn't worry about his well-being.

Despite this being the only day he'd worked that much since forever, Jisung was exhausted; he wished he could just hop on his car and drive home as fast as possible so he could jump on his bed and let his mind drift off to dreamland.

Sadly, this was impossible – he was unfortunate enough not to be an owner of any form of vehicle, so he'd either had to use public transport or walk home.

The rapper sighed, deciding against taking the bus as he started walking to his apartment – not before placing the headphones in his ears, the music playing from them softly making the long way home seem at least a bit shorter.

 

 

 

 

Jisung wasn't even halfway through his route when the sky opened and soaked everything around him – he had no choice but to find a place to hide until the rain stopped so he could continue his walk. He exclaimed happily as he spotted a small pub across the park, and rushed off to the place to dry off and get himself a drink for the well-done work today.

The purple-haired boy walked inside and ordered an apple cider – he did crave some alcohol, but something light was enough; he didn't fancy getting wasted. Sitting down in front of the counter, he took out the notebook that was full of lyrics to spare the time until the weather outside would cool down.

Jisung was halfway through editing his solo song when someone else barged into the pub. He jumped in his seat and looked at the person with a startled expression written across his face – the intruder was a boy, slightly taller than him, with brown hair that was currently dripping wet, and he looked extremely annoyed. The soaking clothes that appeared too big on him, along with the dark-colored locks that dripped water down his face, made him look like a lost kitten and Jisung couldn't help but snicker slightly – the stranger definitely wasn't having his best day.

Though, his condition couldn't stop the younger boy from noticing just how ethereal the male was; his eyes were a dark yet warm brown and shined brightly under the lights of the pub that Jisung though he could get lost in them – it was as if they held a whole universe in them with all the different tints of maroon, accompanied with little orange dots and even a greenish hue at some places.

The male had an angry pout plastered across his face which caused Jisung to smile slightly – he was quite adorable, but also pretty hot at the same time. His upper lip appeared to be fuller than the bottom one, both of them painted in a pink color; they seemed soft, and the younger boy was surprised to catch himself unconsciously running his tongue across his own lips with rather interesting things going through his mind.

Finally realizing that he'd been staring at the poor male for too long, Jisung tore his gaze from the gorgeous boy who, much to his luck, sat down merely two seats away from him.

 

 

 

 

The rapper was once more buried deep into the lyrics of a song when he noticed that a buff looking man stood up from the other side of the pub and approached the ethereal stranger next to him. He tensed as he took sight of how the man brushed his hand across the male's bottom but didn't say anything; maybe they knew each other – who was he to know.

He didn't want to pry, but he also couldn't avoid the fact that the pair was sitting so close to him. The small pub wasn't too loud so he found himself hearing their conversation perfectly – and it made his blood boil.

Jisung took notice of the names the man was using, but he simply took a tighter hold around his pen and stayed still in his seat, attempting to write something more – and obviously failing.

His eyes widened as the older male put his hand on the beautiful boy's thigh, despite the fact that he appeared to be uncomfortable with such actions. Jisung then shoved his notebook into his backpack, but still didn't move away from the chair.

But when the man grabbed the boy's ass, the rapper had had enough. He stormed out of his seat and rushed towards the assaulter, bringing his clenched fist up and punching him right in the face.

 

 

 

 

Jisung's face grew hot in shyness and embarrassment as he felt the brunet's eyes checking him out, and he gathered himself together enough to send him a small smile before turning his attention back to the guy he'd just hit. The man was holding his jaw with a pained expression painted onto his face as blood dripped down from his nose and mouth, falling onto his clothes.

He got up and tried to shove Jisung, but the younger was faster than him and avoided it. "What the fuck, bastard?!" the male scoffed at him, spitting red liquid everywhere. "What was that for?" he pointed towards his bruising face, eyebrows furrowed.

Jisung clenched his fists as he spat back a reply. "Don't you dare touch him again, you pervert," he spoke, nodding towards the ethereal stranger who was observing them with curiosity laced in his gaze.

The eldest snickered bitterly and eyed the rapper up and down – Jisung shivered uncomfortably but didn't move from his spot. "And who are you exactly to order me what to do?" he questioned with a teasing tone.

Jisung felt a wave of panic rush over his body and he took another quick glance at the boy, his mind racing as he then turned his attention back to the bleeding man and scowled in a low tone.

"I'm his boyfriend."

 

 

  -

 

 

After he'd said those three words, Jisung felt his heart drop as he acknowledged them; everyone's attention was now turned towards the three of them, and he didn't like it one bit. The pub had fallen in silence at his actions, and all he could do was try his best to get himself and the stranger out of here as soon as possible.

Jisung didn't dare to look up at him – after all, he'd just referred to the boy as his boyfriend – and he was pretty scared how the older would react. He swallowed thickly and tried to fight back the blush that was threatening to creep onto his cheeks, but he was fighting in a lost battle.

The buff man in front of him laughed loudly, snapping them all out of their trance. "His boyfriend? You think I'd believe that bullshit?" he snorted, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. Jisung opened his mouth to shoot back a proper comeback, but no sound came out of it - his tense mind couldn't think of anything.

Instead, someone else spoke up.

 

 

 

 

"Yes, he's my boyfriend."

The whole pub was taken by surprise as Minho piped in, voice steady and soft. Jisung snapped his head towards the angelic stranger, gaping at him – the male appeared to be calm as he looked around the crowd with a modest look, the only thing revealing his nervousness being the faint red tint spreading over his face.

The people gasped – no one did expect Minho to confirm Jisung's words. Though, the assaulter seemed unconvinced and was the first to break the silence as he shifted his cold gaze between the two boys. "Hah, like I'd believe you," he sheered, "Can you prove it? Do you even know each other?" the man questioned, chuckling mockingly at his words. Jisung didn't answer – he merely stared at the still bleeding male in front of him with fire in his eyes, the anger still building up his short frame.

"Just as I thought," the man exclaimed. "Now purplehead, leave me and pretty boy here alone. We have things to discuss," he then said, turning his attention away from Jisung. His bickering laugher made the boy's blood boil, but he had no way to prove him wrong – after all, the man was right that he and the beautiful stranger didn't know each other.

Jisung scoffed in defeat, muttering curses under his breath and turned on his heel to leave. Just as he went to grab his bag though, someone grabbed him by the hoodie and twisted him back around. The boy yelped in surprise, almost losing his balance but a pair of arms held him securely.

He didn't get to utter a word; next thing he saw was the ethereal stranger smirking and raising his eyebrow at him before crashing their lips together.

 

 

 

 

It all happened in a matter of seconds.

At first, Jisung stood there dumbfounded before getting down to his senses and running his hands through Minho's hair, tugging onto the soft brown locks lightly. He kissed back passionately, hurrying to push the older boy against the counter and press their bodies together. The male's lips, tasting like strawberries and alcohol, fit perfectly against Jisung's and Minho practically melted against him as soon as the younger took the lead.

He bent the taller against the counter and his hand found its way to the small of the boy's back, holding him securely in place while the older laced his arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer – neither of them thinking about the fact that they were making out in front of a whole bar.

Completely losing himself into the intoxicating scent of the boy, Jisung nibbled onto his lip and slipped his tongue inside the other's mouth, tilting his head on the side to deepen the kiss. His hands roamed around the male's body before grasping him by the thighs and sitting him on the counter as he then slid his palms underneath Minho's shirt. He ran his fingertips through the soft skin on the male's back, paying no attention to the glares sent their way.

No one dared interrupt them, though; alas, people need oxygen so Jisung was finally forced to pull away for a second – barely being left to catch his breath before his 'boyfriend' dragged him back and attacked his lips once more. The kiss was getting sloppier and pretty heated, though neither of the boys really cared about that, too lost in each other.

 

 

 

 

At last, Jisung seemed to realize he was in public, making out with a stranger, and he pulled away – hands still underneath Minho's shirt. Panting, he looked around the staring people and shrugged before turning his attention to the man he had punched; the assaulter was staring at them with an unreadable expression and wide eyes.

"I think this was enough proof, right?" Jisung pursed his lips as Minho pressed one last little kiss against his cheek. The man scoffed, mumbling incoherent things under his breath as he gathered his things as fast as he could and rushed out of the pub.

The rapper snickered at him – Minho joining not long after – and the two of them were also quick to collect their belongings. "Wanna head home?" the younger winked as the older boy nodded, soft giggles rolling off his tongue. Jisung hummed contently, paying for both their drinks – even though Minho insisted on being the one to do so – and the two of them waved at everyone staring before walking out of the pub.

 

 

 

 

As soon as they were outside, all that was needed was one look at each other before the pair of them burst into uncontrollable laughter. They recalled the events that happened mere minutes ago, giggling at whenever Jisung motioned how he punched the man; and getting flustered every time one of them mentioned the make-out session they had.

Minho offered to walk the younger home as a 'thank you for helping me out' – Jisung agreeing immediately – and they broke into a comfortable chatter as they skipped down the sidewalk; luckily, soon enough they realized that they lived pretty close to each other.

The two of them talked freely about whatever came into their minds, and Jisung even went as far as to offer Minho a job at 3RACHA's studio when he found out the older lost his old one earlier that day – there was always work that had to be done within the trio, and he was sure that neither Chan nor Changbin would mind another extra hand. Minho accepted happily and hugged the younger tightly, thanking him over and over for the opportunity.

 

 

 

 

Nearly half an hour into their conversation, Jisung came to realize that he never actually asked for the other's name. He abruptly stopped, facing the older boy with a shy grin stretched across his lips.

"I never got your name," he started awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm Han Jisung."

The older beamed at him – and as the younger just noticed, his smile reminded of a kitten.

"Lee Minho."

As Jisung felt the other shyly interlocking their hands, he'd never, ever been so happy he lived so far away.

**Author's Note:**

> also this was my late bday gift for softwhiplash !! ily so much nana i hope you're not disappointed shfhsdj
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated !


End file.
